


Mario Kart

by sommarmorgon2



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommarmorgon2/pseuds/sommarmorgon2
Summary: Basically Carol can't play video games to save her life. Fluffy and funny, and I hope you enjoy. :)This is my first time posting a fic on here, I truly hope that you all like it.Please don't be mean or I'll cry :)
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	Mario Kart

Carol wakes to the sound of strange music and clicking, the sound coming from somewhere in the living room. She sat up and noted that Therese was not in bed, so she assumed she was the culprit of the strange, annoying sounds.

Looking over at the small digital clock she scowled. ‘1:36 AM?’

Feeling wide awake and fully annoyed, Carol grabs her plaid robe and slips it on quickly, tying it around her waist before she stomps to the living room.

“Uh oh.” Carol hears her daughter, Rindy, now. And that only makes her more upset.

“Do you know what time it is?” 

Carol had to hold herself back from laughing when she saw the two on the floor in front of the TV, eyes wide, controllers in their hands and snacks around them. They both looked like deer caught in the headlights of a semi.

“I’m assuming from the silence you don’t know. Its almost 2 in the morning. And I cannot sleep with all the clicking and sounds from your silly game.” Carol cocks her hips to one side as she places her hands on them. “Nerinda, it may be the weekend but it is unacceptable to be up this late, young lady.” 

“I had a nightmare and Therese wanted to cheer me up.” Rindy’s small voice spoke as she hid behind the Brunette. “I had a dream daddy was coming to take me away again.”

Carol sighed, her resolve breaking.

“Oh, snowflake. That will never happen again.” The older blonde walks forward and kneels next to her 7 year old daughter, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. “So, what is it that you’re playing then?”

“Mario Kart. I’m not very good but Therese said she was the master at it. She only got 3rd place though.”

Therese put on a face of mock-offence, a hand resting along her chest for effect. “I’m just going easy on you.” 

“Sure, that’s why you said the F word when you got hit with a shell.”

Carol laughed as she locked eyes with her young lover who was now sporting a pout.

“We’ll see who’s the master. Let’s go another round.” The brunette challenged, her eyes shimmering with mischief. “But this time your mommy plays with us.”

Carol shakes her head with a sarcastic laugh this time. “I am a grown adult, I will not play some silly game.”

Rindy already looked hopeful though, as she deposited the extra controller into her mothers hand.

“Rindy.” She whined, holding on to the the controller awkwardly.

“Now you gotta play~” Therese smiled quite smugly when Carol shot a glare her way.

After a long drawn out sigh, “Fine.” Carol situated herself between Therese and Rindy and nodded as her girlfriend explained the controls and rules to her.

“Now here you can pick your character, some of them have different stats then the others.”

“I just want to be something cute.” Carols squints her eyes as she leans forward a bit to scan through the cartoon-ish characters. “Oh I like this one.” She pointed to a small green dinosaur and smiled.

“That’s Yoshi. Just hit the A button to select him.”

Looking down at the controller to find the needed button, she pressed it and smiled satisfied.

After Therese picked shy guy and Rindy picked Bowser, it was time to choose a kart or bike. 

“Rindy are you sure you want to be that? It sure is scary.” Carol grimaced as she stared at the large creature her daughter had chosen to play as.

“He’s not scary, momma. I think he’s cute.”

Therese threw her head back and laughed.

After all three chose their rides, Therese reminded Carol of the controls as the screen changed to a scenic view of the track.

“Rainbow road, that sounds nice.” The older blonde noted as she gripped the controller.

  
Therese and Rindy shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Carol and she glared at them.

“Are you setting me up for failure?”

“Pay attention, it’s fixing to start.” Therese and Rindy were giggling now.

Once the green light lit up everyone took off, except Carol that is, who was hitting the wrong button and driving backwards off the stage. 

“Oh, what in the hell.” She growled. “Why is my guy doing this? Did you sabotage my controller?”

“Carol you’re hitting the wrong button, you need to press A to go.” Therese was trying to hold back her laughter as the older woman tried to figure out the game.

“Hah! I got it.” She smiled as her Yoshi began to move forward.

Therese explained the item boxes and how to use them, and Carol used her speed mushroom and zoomed off the side of the track for the 3rd time.

“God Dammit.”

Therese and Rindy were both laughing now as they focused on battling each other. By the time the younger two were on the 3rd lap, Carol was still on the second, cursing as she tried to navigate without falling off the edge. 

“Watch out mom!” Rindy squealed with laughter as her Bowser slammed into her from the side, Yoshi’s green kart flying off Rainbow Road again.

“Rindy!” Carol glared over at her small daughter. “How did you even get behind me? Did you just lap me?”

Her daughter couldn’t even make out a reply when Therese came around and hit Carol with a green shell as soon as she was brought back on the track.

“Therese!” 

It was no use now as the two crossed the finish line, Bowser in 1st and Shy Guy in 2nd, and a very sad Yoshi in last place.

Carol tossed the controller on the floor and crossed her arms with a huff.

“This game is stupid.” She grumbled, scowling as the two girls on either side of her giggled.

“C’mon do one more with us. I’ll pick an easier one, I promise.” 

“Yeah, right.” The blonde scoffed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“One more mommy! Just one more please!?”

Carol groaned as both of her girls begged her to play again, eventually giving in and grabbing the controller.

“One more and then it’s time for bed. Deal?”

  
They nodded in agreement to the bargain and quickly set up the game to a much easier level, Mario Circuit.

Carol enjoyed this one a lot more as she kept up a decent pace with her girlfriend and daughter, even hitting Therese with a shell.

“Hah! Yes!” The blonde shouted victoriously. “Take that!” She threw another shell and hit Rindy’s character this time.

Now in first place she hunched over, tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth, intently focused on the screen. It was the 3rd lap and she was far ahead. She could see the finish line at the end of the curve.

“Oh no mommy a blue shell!”

“What the hell does that mean?” She mumbled as the shell began circling around Yoshi’s head. 

Right before she passed the finish line she was hit, her character rolling and bouncing several times before coming to a stop.

Therese and Rindy both passed her, along with the other 9 computer characters.

“Who threw that?” Her tone was almost scary and Therese clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and giving it away.

“Therese.” Her eyebrow raised as she locked eyes with her.

“She did it mommy I saw it.”

“Oh thanks a lot, Rindy!”

“Time for bed, snowflake.” Carol turned to her small daughter and kissed her cheek lovingly. “I love you very much.” 

Therese used her hands to scootch herself backwards and away from Carol until two hands clamped around her ankles to pull her back.

Once Rindy had scampered off to bed Carol turned her predatory gaze back to her young love, hands travelling from her ankles, up her calves, and to her small thighs.

  
“One more race.”

Therese didn’t trust this one bit but she reluctantly agreed, watching out of the corner of her eye as she set up another race, this time on the animal crossing track.

As soon as the countdown reached the green light, Carol used her foot to knock Therese over to her side.

“Carol!”

Still focusing on the controls she crawled over and sat on her wiggling her back side as she blocked Therese from seeing the screen at all.

“C’mon that’s not fair!”

Carol was laughing though, deep and rich and Therese couldn’t hold herself back from joining her. 

“You’re sitting on my ribs how is this even right!"

“That’s what you get for throwing that stupid blue shell!” The blonde justified with another wiggle of her rear.

“Normally I wouldn’t mind this, but this is just plain wrong!”

Carol laughed even harder now, struggling to see the screen as tears brimmed her eyes.

Therese eventually gave up and accepted her fate beneath the older woman, and soon cheers erupted throughout the living room.

“Hah! 1st place, loser!”

The blonde shot up from her position and started a victory dance, shaking her hips and snapping her fingers.

“Oh God, Carol.” Therese blushed and giggled as she watched the usually up kept professional woman do something so silly and out of character.

It was probably on 6th time she did her victory dance that Therese finally stood and stopped her, unable to breath by this point.

“Oh, you’re just jealous because I’m better at Maria Kart.”

Now Therese laughed harder.

“It’s Mario Kart, Carol.”

“Oh, whatever. Get in the bedroom and I’ll show you a game I’m really good at.”

  
Therese wasted no time.


End file.
